This invention relates to a novelty item. The invention is entertaining and especially adapted for use and enjoyment by young children. The invention is easy to operate and relative inexpensive to manufacture. When actuated, the invention creates an expulsion of air which produces an amusing noise and odor. In one application, the invention includes a unique character with a face and body suitably colored and marked to be readily identified with a particular fruit. For example, the character xe2x80x9cSmell""n Melonxe2x80x9d illustrated in the drawings would produce a watermelon odor. Other fruit characters would produce odors corresponding to their own distinct candy fruit scent.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an entertaining novelty item for use and enjoyment by young children.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novelty item which is easy to operate.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novelty item which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novelty item which is adapted for storing pieces of candy.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a novelty item which includes a deformable hollow body having an air intake opening and an air exhaust opening. A scented article is contained in the hollow body between the intake and exhaust openings. A noise maker is attached to the body, and cooperates with a discharge of air through the exhaust opening upon deformation of the hollow body to produce a noise. The discharge of air has a scent corresponding to that of the scented article contained in the hollow body.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the hollow body includes bellows adapted for alternate expansion and contraction to draw air in through the intake opening of the hollow body, and to discharge air outwardly from the hollow body through the exhaust opening.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the hollow body defines a character face having eyes, a nose, and a mouth.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the hollow body includes a base adapted for supporting the novelty item on a flat surface.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the base defines a pair of character feet.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the noise maker includes a rubber tube having a proximal end attached at the exhaust opening of the hollow body, and a flat distal end adapted for creating noise upon discharge of air outwardly through the tube.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a rigid stem is attached to the hollow body, and extends adjacent the rubber tube for augmenting the noise created by the rubber tube upon discharge of air outwardly from the hollow body.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the scented article includes a foam disc impregnated with a desired scent.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, an air intake valve assembly is located at the intake opening of the hollow body.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a candy storage compartment is formed inside the hollow body and is adapted for receiving and storing candy.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the candy storage compartment is sealed to prevent entry of air passing through the hollow body from the intake opening to the exhaust opening.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, an access opening is formed in the hollow body and provides access to the candy storage compartment.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a hinged cap is provided for selectively opening and closing the access opening to the candy storage compartment.
In another embodiment, the invention is a novelty item including a deformable hollow body having an air intake opening and an air exhaust opening, a head and bellows. The bellows are adapted for alternate expansion and contraction to draw air in through the intake opening of the hollow body, and to discharge air outwardly from the hollow body through the exhaust opening. A scented article is contained in the hollow body and positioned between the head and bellows. A noise maker is attached to the hollow body, and cooperates with a discharge of air through the exhaust opening upon deformation of the hollow body to produce a noise. The discharge of air having a scent corresponding to that of the scented article contained in the hollow body.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a candy storage compartment is formed inside the head of the hollow body and is adapted for receiving and storing candy.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the candy storage compartment is sealed to prevent entry of air passing through the hollow body from the intake opening to the exhaust opening.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a scented article storage compartment is located adjacent the candy storage compartment and between the head and bellows of the hollow body for storing the scented article. The scented article storage compartment is open for exposing the scented article to the passage of air into and through the hollow body.